Leave Me Alone
by Guardian Number 6
Summary: Jack Frost x Reader. You've hated winter since a car accident caused by an icy road took your mom away from you at age 9. Now winter just seems to be getting crazier- and not in a good way. When weird and spooky events start taking place, your peers will start to get suspicious. And that won't end well. R&R, mild language and possible sexual humour later on.
1. Valentines Day

**I wanted to write this on the right day, but I never had the time. So happy belated Valentine's Day, my fellow fangirls (or fanboys. I don't judge). A little Jack Frost x Reader fluff. I'm probably going to make myself barf with this. It's most likely VERY AU to your regular life. It's based off of the way things are for me with a bit of a twist (ex: my mom's not in a coma), just because of the way my inspiration struck. So enjoy and keep an open mind! **

**I'm planning on doing a few more chapters of this, but it will be rather short because I've already taken on too many writing projects, so…**

**And if you liked this, I may do other Jack Frost x Reader work in the future, but I'm currently working on a sequel to the movie, which I will be posting soon enough, so stay tuned. **

You walked from your bedroom and into the kitchen. It was later than you'd usually be ready by, but you were buying your lunch today, so you didn't have to rush. You prepared a quick breakfast of cereal and poured yourself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the breakfast table, alone in the slight darkness of the early morning.

Your solitude didn't last long. Soon, your two dogs scampered into the room, followed by your stepmother, clad in your father's bathrobe.

"Morning." You greeted her sleepily. She'd only been around for 5 or 6 years, but she was like a mother to you.

Your mother wasn't actually dead, though she may as well have been after the accident. She'd been in a coma since you were 9 after a car accident caused by an icy road.

You hated winter after that day.

You lived in Canada, in a place where snow rarely fell, being a 180 to the typical stereotype. All you got was the low temperatures, stinging winds and the stupid ice your mother's car slipped on.

It was too cold to snow most years. There would be flurries in the spring and fall seasons, but rarely anything in the winter.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled at you, carefully pouring food into the dogs' dishes. She liked this holiday, but that was probably because your father was a major romantic, as was she.

That was one of few things you and him didn't have in common.

Today was something else you hated. The couples and their PDAs all over the place. Most of your friends had lunch dates for today. You'd been asked, but you hadn't really known the guy, so you turned him down, assuming it was a joke or dare of some sort. Which it was.

You nodded in response as she looked at you.

You looked out a nearby window and saw slate grey clouds covering the sky.

"Looks like it might try to snow today." You groaned. Your stepmother looked outside and nodded, sympathetically. It had snowed the day of your mother's accident, too.

You finished your meal in silence.

"Is dad ready yet?"

"No, he's running late. He'll be out soon, though."

You rolled your eyes when she wasn't looking and put your dishes in the dishwasher. He was always late getting up, and he drove you to school most mornings. So you were typically late or cutting it close.

-.-.-.-.-

You sat in your homeroom, barely having made it to school on-time, reading a book, trying to ignore the couples around you. Your best friend, also single, sat to your right.

However, she found Valentine's Day cute.

"Did you hear about Ross and Ally? They're so adorable! I saw him giving her flowers in the hallway, they're so perfect together!"

She went on and on about different couples you both knew of, not noticing that you were trying to read. She was the only other one of your friends who didn't have a date today, so you guys were going over to a local coffee shop for lunch together.

Her boyfriend was on a family vacation, so you guys were hanging out today while your other friends were with their Valentines.

Your teacher entered as the bell rang, not wasting a second on what was surely going to be the most boring lecture in the history of [your least favourite subject].

The bell rings again. You must have dozed off because your first period of the day was over already. The loudspeaker crackled as you gathered your things to head to your next class, which you and your friend shared as well.

"Messages in the office for…" you tuned out the voice of the secretary, fairly certain that you wouldn't be getting anything for Valentine's Day.

"[best friend's name] and [your name]." she concluded after the long list of other unfamiliar names.

You frowned slightly in surprise. A message for you? You and [best friend's name] proceeded to the front office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You blinked as you were presented with a bouquet of winter roses. You ask the secretary who delivered them but she shook her head.

"I don't know, dear. They were on the counter this morning with a note next to them. It was the strangest thing. I didn't even hear the door open."

You exited the office as [best friend's name] walked up to you, a smug look on her face.

"[Your name]'s got a secret admirer, huh?"

You blushed slightly.

"Y-yeah right, it's probably some kind of sick joke…" you stammered, embarrassed.

She waggled her eyebrows at you suggestively as you jokingly pushed her away.

-.-.-.-

You and [best friend's name] walked down the sidewalk.

Sure enough, it was snowing today.

Fluffy white flakes landed in your [hair length] [hair colour] hair and stuck to your eyelashes as [bff name] babbled on about how adorably romantic your secret admirer must be, as she had for the past couple of hours. You were almost ready to push her off a cliff out of irritation when you neared her house after school. You'd be spending the afternoon together since your dad couldn't pick you up until after work, like every day, and you lived with him out in the country, which was too far to walk from school.

"Hey [bff/n], can you shut up?"

She glared at you, not in a joking way but also not in an angry way. The kind of way only a friend could glare at another friend in an "I'm totally gonna kill you" way.

"I'm hungry" she says as you walk through her door. She removes her wet boots and walks over to her fridge and you do the same. You pull a snack from inside and sit at down on the couch, making yourself at home, as usual.

She grabbed another snack for herself and joined you, sitting on the other couch across from you. You stare at each other in silence, purposely making each other feel uncomfortable. She cracks first.

"…So who do you think it is?" she asks, sheepishly.

You pick up a remote and throw it at her stomach, hitting her directly in your target.

"What? You can't tell me you're not curious." She coughed

"At the moment, I want to kill them because they made you so annoying all day." You laughed at her, though there was some truth behind your words. She sensed this.

You were both silent again.

"Hey did you understand that new thing in [least favourite subject]?" she asked, picking at her fingernails.

"Honestly? I fell asleep…" you laughed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey [your name], can you let the dogs out before you go to bed? And make sure you watch Molly, she may wander off or something." your stepmother asked, sleepily, before going to bed that night.

You nodded and turned back to the TV. As your stepmom left, the dogs stayed and stared at you expectantly. You sighed and looked at them.

"You guys need to go out?"

Mac spun in circles and wagged his tail as Molly whimpered slightly. She was old and almost fully blind. You pitied her, thinking her to have a low quality of life, but your family insisted that you shouldn't judge someone else's life.

You rolled your eyes as you stood up, pausing your movie, and walked down the stairs and to the side door, pulling on your boots and stepping outside with the dogs, where the snow was still falling.

You growled in annoyance as the wind whipped your face not once or twice, but three times.

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose…_

You frowned as you pulled out your [music listening device of choice]. You didn't even have any Christmas music on there, let alone your least favourite carol. It was playing an unknown track.

"What the hell?" you muttered under your breath.

You never got an explanation for the track, which vanished as spontaneously as it appeared, seconds later.


	2. Winter Carnival

**Code for all chapters:**

**[Y/n]= your name**

**[Bff/n]= best friend's name**

**[F/c]= favourite colour**

**[H/c]= hair colour**

**[H/l]: hair length**

**[E/c]= eye colour**

**[F/n]= friend's name**

**If any others come up, just try to infer what they mean :)**

2 weeks later, you found yourself at the winter carnival; a celebration of Canadian culture that took place on the last day of February every year.

While you hated winter, you didn't mind some of the activities. You liked gliding around on the ice rinks and having snowball fights with your friends when you managed to ignore the stigma the season held for you.

You sipped hot chocolate and laughed with your friends most of the day, until your group was called to the square for the announcement of the winter king and queen. You expected that it would be Savannah Snow. Not only was she the most popular girl in school, but her name made her even more of a shoe-in for the title.

The announcement of the royal court was first. All of the candidates would be called up to the stage before the crowns were placed on the winners' heads.

"Valerie Brown"

"William Chase"

"Chloe Thomson"

"Lucas Martin"

"Savannah Snow"

"Nathan Largo"

"And finally…[y/n]?" the announcer's tone grew curious when he came to your name.

You were known, but not picked on, nor were you the most popular person. You were well-liked and considered a bit of a Miss Congeniality of your grade, but this nomination was somewhat unexpected, as the same people were typically voted for the same titles every year.

You glared jokingly at your friends, guessing that they'd set up some sort of prank, but they looked just as surprised and confused as you felt. You blinked and made your way to the small stage where the others stood. They looked at you as if you were doing something wrong. Usually Tiffany Woods would have been nominated in your place. You couldn't imagine the profanities she'd be screaming at you later.

You felt something cold on your head. You snapped your hand up to it only to realize that it was your crown. Your jaw fell open slightly and your eyebrows began to rise before you stopped them and turned yourself to an emotionless mask, waiting for the prank.

It never came.

-.-.-

You were confused and startled, but your favourite part was coming up; the skating. You were determined to be the first on the ice so that you could really feel it under your [f/c] skates before everyone else carved it up. You were the winter queen, so you and Nathan were supposed to have the option to be the first ones on the ice if you wanted. He couldn't skate, so he turned it down.

It was a freshly frozen pond on the local college campus. You glanced at it quizzically, suddenly uneasy about it being too thin.

"What's wrong? Are you some kind of chicken?" your best friend, who'd finally reverted back to her usual self after her annual romance obsession, mocked you.

"What? No, of course not." You laughed. You skated onto the ice without a second thought, your pride getting the better of you as [bff/n] raced after you.

You froze in your tracks as you felt the ice under you begin to crack. You called out for your friend.

"Shit." [bff/n] gasped invertedly. The crowd around you seemed to disappear and it was just the two of you standing in the cold winds, staring at one another.

"Okay…don't panic."

You gulped. You saw no conceivable way to be saved from this without falling through. You lifted one of your skates from the ice and slammed it down, breaking through to the water beneath your feet as you let yourself fall.

Tears began to escape your eyes and stream down your face.

"[Y/n], you idiot!" your homeroom teacher cried absentmindedly.

"Someone get help!" [bff/n] had taken a course with you years ago on what to do if someone fell through a few years back, when you'd both been set on becoming life guards. She was calling back old lessons from memory. You realized this as she laid herself down on her stomach after sliding off her skates.

She army crawled to where you treaded water, despite your protests.

"The ice may be weak there, don't!" you weeped. You were going to die. You felt the effects of hypothermia setting in and noted the colour of your hands, showing through your soaked white yarn gloves. Frostbite.

She looked you dead in the face, tears streaming down her cheeks as fast as yours did, if not faster.

"[Y/n], I'm here to help, you'll be fine. Grab my hands."

You gulped and stopped your arms, pulling them from the water, which were surprisingly heavy from the water and soaked sleeves.

She took your hands in hers and comforted you.

What happened next was almost a blur. You felt a strong, yet thin, pair of arms under yours, pulling you up and out of the hole you had once been certain would become your grave.

In the blink of an eye, you were laying safely on nearby ice, mysteriously still clutching [bff/n]'s hands. You stared at each other in shock as gasps of shock erupted from the crowd. Staff members helped the two of you up and escorted you from the ice. You'd signed a waiver when you came in that said that you couldn't sue the carnival or your school for this, but the carnival workers still tried to find ways to make it up to you.

"Guys, really, it's f-f-f-fine. I-I-I-it was an accident." You stammered between racks of shudders.

You couldn't imagine anyone having the audacity to bother you over your odd new title as the winter queen after this, despite the insults and accusations Savannah and Tiffany had hurled at you just moments before the event.

"[Y/n], what the heck happened out there?" [bff/n] asked cautiously. She, along with many others, had seen you _fly _out of the water and onto a thick, safe patch of ice.

"I…have no idea." You gulped back a sip of your water as you looked her in the eye.

She looked uncomfortable.

"What? You think I'm a witch or something?" you laughed.

She didn't laugh back or make an embarrassed protest.

She just stared back at you.

"Wait, [bff/n], you don't seriously think that do you?" you held back another laugh.

You stared at each other in silence until her laughter broke the tension.

"You're so gullible." She gasped, tears of laughter running down her face.

It was nice to see that she hadn't been affected by the strange ordeal.

However, she was one of the few who wasn't treating you differently at school the next day.


	3. Up in Smoke

**This chapter is much shorter, but it wasn't very inspired, admittedly. It's more of a set up for later events. Hope that you still like it!**

You ran to your bedroom door, reaching out for the handle, only to find it too hot to touch. You gasped and pulled back as you made this discovery the hard way. Tears streamed down your face, because of both fear and pain.

"Burn the witch! Burn the witch!"

Your schoolmates, who you had no doubt were responsible for this, chanted maniacally outside. You stared out your window. If you jumped, you would die one way or another. Either they would kill you, or the impact of the cold, hard ground would get you.

You saw [bff/n] mixed into the crowd, her face twisted into a hideously sadistic smirk. She held a bin of gasoline in her right hand.

Sobs racked through your body.

You turned and saw a pale boy with white hair and blue eyes standing in your bedroom. He looked to be about your age. His face was equally as frightened as yours. You ran to him and he pulled you into a hug.

You muttered his name over and over as he kissed the top of your head.

.-.-.-.-

You sat up with a jolt. It was a nightmare.

Your face and hair were soaked with tears and sweat.

You knew where the "witch" bit was coming from, but what about the boy?

And how did you know his name in the dream, but by the time you awoke his name vanished from your memory?

You stood up. You wouldn't get back to sleep after that. You didn't have school in the morning- you were still being monitored.

You were in the hospital after falling through the ice. They'd said you'd only be there overnight, to make sure you didn't go into shock of some sort; you hadn't really been listening at the time.

You walked into your bathroom, having nowhere else to really walk to and turned on the light.

You stared into the mirror and appreciated that, despite the strange events, you were still the same person as you were on the day those flowers had shown up for you at the office.

Your [e/c] eyes flickered away from your face and instead to a second one, behind you, staring at you. He was very tall with shaped black hair, grey skin and glowing golden eyes that you momentarily found yourself entranced by, not because they were beautiful but because of their oddity.

You gasped and whirled around to face the bizarre man, but he was no longer in the room. You glanced back at the mirror and behind you once more.

_I really need to get some sleep _you thought to yourself.

You laid back down in your hospital bed and stared out the nearby window as it began to frost over, little patterns appearing on the glass.

It was a comforting sight after your temporary horror.


	4. Shock and awe

**I'm sorry this is so crappy, my other chapters had inspiration, but I have big plans for future chapters, so stay tuned!**

**And I just wanted to make sure that it was cleared up that your mother is **_**not **_**actually dead, she's just been in a coma since you were 9. **

**I probably just gave away the plot of a future chapter…shit. **

You exited the hospital and stepped into the early morning air.

"Alright, I couldn't get the day off, so I have to take you straight home; I have an audit going, so I can't just skip out." Your father explained to you as you got into the passenger's side of the car.

"But it's Saturday, dad." You looked at him quizzically.

"Try telling that to the auditor. He needs to get this done ASAP."

"So I'll be alone all day?"

"Yep, April's out with her friends today." He muttered absently, his mind clearly on the audit. April was your stepmom.

You sighed and put in your earphones, knowing that there would be no conversations with him. You simply pressed play, not caring about the song that played.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose…_

You frowned as you noticed the song from Valentine's Day was back on your [device of choice].

You left it on, wondering if a sign of how it got there would turn up.

It played until the end and your [device of choice] turned off.

You panicked for a moment, worried that it was broken, but it turned back on almost immediately, the track vanishing once again. You had a strange feeling about this song. Not a bad one, but not a good one, either. You put the device on a random track and set it down.

You let your eyelids flutter shut, not having gotten much sleep the night before, because of the nightmares that came every time you tried.

Something shook your shoulder. You opened your eyes and realized that you'd fallen asleep in the car.

You climbed out of the car and followed your dad to the front door, waiting for him to unlock it.

You closed the door behind you, after saying goodbye, and disabled the alarm system.

You were often surprised at how much caution your parents took when it came to security. There were motion detectors, on top of the locks on the doors and there was a shotgun in the front hall closet.

Suddenly, you heard a crash. With a frown, you realized that your dogs were standing next to you.

You were too far from the closet to get the gun, so you grabbed the closest thing there was nearby. A knife.

_Why is there a knife in the front hall? _

You shrugged off the thought as you made your way down the hall, towards your bedroom.

You were more and more hesitant with every step, but eventually braved yourself enough to open the door to your room.

You gasped in shock at who stood before you.


	5. Alone

**A/N: I feel terrible! I waited like; 3 days after posting chapter 4 before I really worked on this (blame the so-called "guest". I was fuming over their nerve for the longest time)…but regardless, here you go! **

**And this takes place pre-movie and at one point we'll move into the events of the film**_**(which I bought in a combo-pack with the DVD, Blu-Ray and digital copy…best $26 I've ever spent. I hate spending my own money, but it was so worth it) (GUYS, I beg of you, buy it legally. I know it's a bit of a hassle for those of us who are broke (*ahem* yours truly typically is, and I'm quite frugal when money comes my way), but DreamWorks NEEDS money. I'm sure you've all heard about their financial troubles and it's the least we can do) (I got off-topic fast…)). I'll find explanations for a few "goofs" in the movie and find a way for you to be present in them (and, obviously, other events). Trust me; I've got big plans for you, baby (wow. That sounded less creepy in my head).**_

**And don't worry, everything will be explained…eventually. I'm not sure how soon or late I'll have a certain trail of events come. But just you wait, my pretties, and your little dogs, too! **

***Ahem* Sorry about that. I feel maniacal with what happens soon. (Yes, soon! Apparently my fingers decided for me (by typing that, of course)…) **

_**And, spoiler alert, you're gonna become an immortal, so submit your ideas, I'll pick my favourites **_**(aka, the ones I could write a convincing death and powers for, I'm sure all of your ideas will be amazing) (if I've seen someone else turn the reader into a certain spirit, I won't use it, because I **_**know **_**someone would come along and say I was copying another author) and **_**you, my believers, will get to vote on them**_** (yes, "Guest", I'm making it even more interactive than it was before, so suck it!)**

**Sorry if this seems a little rushed. I felt bad leaving you guys on a cliffhanger and I want to get to the events of the movie by the day they should take place (which, if the movie takes place this year, is March 28****th**** until April 1****st**** (holy crap. It hasn't happened yet, if my theory is right)). **

**Without further ado, here we go!**

It was the man from the hospital bathroom (there was no doubt about it. Same sickly grey skin, mysteriously glowing eyes and strangely styled black hair). He seemed about as shocked as you did.

You felt the knife fall from your hand and heard it clatter to the ground. You were now completely and utterly defenseless.

You turned and ran, impulsively. This man was a great deal larger than you and you didn't want to make yourself any smaller by bending to pick up your fallen weapon.

You ran all the way to the front hall and grabbed the shotgun from the closet. You had it to use against the coyotes if they tried to attack one of your dogs or in case of intruders (but who would break into a house with the alarm company's signs covering the lawn?), but you were sure that this counted as a time to use it. The man technically _was _an intruder, after all.

You started running back to your room, realizing that you'd never fired a gun before, mainly because your dad had a gun license so there was no reason for you to.

But he wasn't here now, was he? You were screwed.

You swallowed your fear as you turned the last corner towards your bedroom.

You stopped in your tracks when you heard a strange noise. You crept forward silently; hand on the trigger of your gun, taking a quiet yet deep breath.

You blinked in confusion. He was gone.

Your room, however, was covered in a thin layer of black dust.

You collected some off of the ground and examined it. It shone oddly in the light, dark shades of greens and purples catching on each odd and unique-looking grain.

You were intrigued by the sight, but a voice in the back of your mind screamed at you to get rid of it. You'd always trusted your instincts, but…you found yourself captivated by the sandy substance. Darkness began to close in around you, and you started to feel a somewhat pleasant, warm feeling.

This caught you off-guard and shocked you back into reality. You dropped the dust immediately and run for a vacuum.

About an hour later, you had vacuumed your floor, washed your bedding and dusted every surface to rid your room of the mysterious substance.

You sighed to yourself, relieved, and prepared yourself for a shower.

After turning on the water, you stripped yourself down. You caught sight of stomach in the mirror and were startled at what you saw.

The doctors had told you that there were deep cuts from the jagged way the ice broke, but you hadn't expected them to look the way that they did.

They were almost angry-looking and as jagged as the ice was described to you as and much longer than you'd assumed. You felt your breath catch in your throat and realized that there would be a few scars left behind.

You shook your head, almost as if that would help you rid the thought, and reached out to touch the stream of water coming from the shower.

You jumped back as it burned your hand, the pain searing through your fingers. You turned the cold up just slightly and touched it again. It was almost as cold as the water you fell through to yesterday.

_Dammit, how is this even possible? _You thought to yourself, growling under your breath.

After what felt like forever, you got it to the right temperature. It was hot enough to tint your skin pink, slightly, but not enough to cause you pain. It felt nice. Your muscles felt sore, like you had done a straining workout as opposed to falling through a hole. You massaged them in the warm water, sighing and moaning contently as your pain seemed to melt away like the ice it was caused by.

Then you realized how dirty your moans may sound if someone else were home. You laughed to yourself. You were suddenly grateful to be alone.

You moved on to your usual shower routine, having soothed your muscles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

You climbed out of the shower and dried yourself off before wrapping yourself in a towel. You checked the time on your [device]. It was 10:30, still morning. You wanted nothing more than to fall asleep, especially after wearing yourself out over the dust. You pulled on something comfortable and lay down on your bed, resting your eyes for a few moments.

That was your second mistake. The first was forgetting to vacuum up the dust under your bed.

You found yourself thrown into your second nightmare within 24 hours.


	6. Burned

**Ok. Criminal Minds is on in the background, and they're talking about this thing called Story Swap, where you download stories other people wrote. It's like an evil version of FictionPress, really…Just a random side-note. **

**Before I start, this is important.  
I'm doing terrible in school right now. My math mark has dropped to a high C and I'm going to try to raise it to a B by the end of the semester (an A is pretty much unattainable for me in math (well, at an advanced level, anyway)). My mom and I agreed that I would be on my computer less so that I can focus on it and my geography (admittedly, I'm nervous about where I stand in that class), and that means that my writing will suffer for the time being, but the last semester is almost over (praise the Man in the Moon), so there will be quite a bit of time between chapters and last chapter was short, but that's pretty much the length you can really expect and I'm really sorry about that, but expect much more in the summer when I have more free time and typically much more inspiration and energy. **

**Though I'll likely have a little more inspiration and energy now that I'm starting drama at school (like, the subject. We're starting to study drama in my comprehensive art class), so you can expect some really…dramatic…stuff, I guess. **

**But regardless, it's here now, for your viewing pleasure. So…enjoy! And sorry it took so long; I've been working on a novel…and this A/N is longer than my progress on it, too…**

Everyone was staring at you.

Your heart was racing. You felt their eyes bearing into your back even after you passed them. You kept walking, speeding up a little bit. You approached a group of your friends, only to watch as their faces twisted into mixtures of shock and disgust. You felt tears brim in your eyes. You were confused and scared. You turned and started running.

You didn't stop until you reached the washroom. More people gawked at you as you entered. They exited quickly.

You braved yourself enough to meet your reflection.

Your face was covered in severe burns; some of them were even still smoking. You gasped and let the tears spill out, looking down at the sink.

You looked back at your reflection.

But that wasn't what terrified you, anymore.

The strange man stood behind you, holding a knife against the throat of a white-haired boy.

You no longer feared the man.

You feared losing the boy.

You watched helplessly as the man's odd grey face twisted into a look of sadism. The look was clearly directed towards you.

.-.-.-.

You shot straight up, tears soaking your face. You pressed your hands against your skin to realize that it was as smooth as it was before you went to sleep.

You got up and started pacing. After several hours of this, you decided to make yourself a coffee.

As you turned on your coffee maker, you realized that you were starving. You hadn't eaten at all since the carnival.

But you had no appetite. You sighed and decided on something small to eat. While you didn't want to, you knew you would regret it later if you didn't eat. That was a typical pattern you followed after a nightmare. Wake up, hungry, don't eat, starving when you should be sleeping the next night.

It sunk in, only then, that today was the first day of March. You smiled to yourself. Spring would be coming soon. That meant winter was almost over. You sipped your coffee, contently.

Then you began to dread Monday. What would people be saying about the accident, now? Did anyone else notice how weird it was when you were pulled out?

Of course they did. You groaned aloud.

Oh well. There really was nothing you could do about it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

You walked into your school the following Monday. No one mentioned your election as the winter queen, but you hadn't really expected them to fixate on that after the ice incident.

Everywhere you went, whispers filled the rooms. Some of your 'friends' even refused to be seen with you. You almost wished that you'd drowned.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long and that it was just as short and…and… *Sighs* Don't worry. More will be coming, soon. Starting Wednesday until Easter Monday, I'm going to be doing daily updates, as these are the days in which the movie takes place. **

**Wednesday is also my birthday, so if Thursday and Friday are a little late (and they're likely to be, since I also take karate on Wednesdays, but I'll try), I apologize. **

**I find it funny that, if the movie takes place in 2013, Jack was chosen on my birthday…*shrugs***

**-EmmaFrostFlower **


	7. In all my Dreams I Drown

**I'm raging right now. I'm so sorry. This chapter is going to seem rushed. I've been unexpectedly busy as hell the past few days (birthday (so my family took me out all day), followed by a super hectic day and then Friday I had no access to my computer (I was supposed to have a karate thing to go to, but it kept getting put off by small amounts of time (too small to have time to boot this piece of crap) until now, so, yeah)), but I was working on it whenever I had a spare moment, but I was too busy to save my work and then my computer freaking froze on me (Jack pun somewhat intended) and then…*facedesk* let's just say about 3 quarters of a chapter is gone. Anyways, I have a few things to discuss before this gets underway. **

**So far I've gotten 2 suggestions for who you should become. One was Mother Nature. Since SickHappiness is doing this, I very much encourage you to check out her Jack Frost x Reader story. It's amazing and I'm currently following it. Another suggestion is Cupid. I have a pretty good idea for this one, but what would you guys think of this idea? **

**And I've decided to do the 3 days before Easter all in this one chapter and Easter's chapter will be uploaded either tomorrow or Monday (Canada ftw; we get an extra day for Easter *Bunnymund approves*). I'm sorry about this…**

***Bunny is shouting in background: EASTER IS TOMORROW***

**Oh! And if you've ever read Blood Red Road, you may recognize the nightmare in this chapter. **

**So…here we go. **

Things continued this way for the rest of the month. By now, pretty much the only people who would be seen with you, anymore were [bff/n] and (surprisingly) Nathan Largo. You wished you knew what the others were saying.

"Do you guys think I should switch schools?" you asked at lunch.

They looked at you, bewildered. Nathan quickly looked back down and started picking at his food. He was rather shy and awkward. He never wanted to be popular. People just admired him because of his family's wealth and how adorable-looking he was. [Bff/n] just stared at you.

"Why would you even…no." she blanched.

"Well, no one around here wants anything to do with me anyways, so…"

"Yeah, well, you watch. This whole thing will blow over with the next scandal. It's just how things work."

You nodded slightly, knowing she was right. That's how things were around here.

"And I think I know what it's gonna be. Did you hear about Savannah having some kind of crazy, coked-up sex with Lucas Martin?!" she gossiped, causing you to choke on your food.

"How exactly would I hear about that with no one talking to me?" You deadpanned once you finished coughing.

"Fair point."

"Did she really?" Nathan looked up and asked, quietly.

"That's what Luke's telling everyone, anyway."

"So wait, his reputation isn't suffering at all?"

"Obviously not, apparently she was gonna save herself for marriage or something."

"Wait, is that what she's been saying?!" he laughed slightly.

"Yeah…"

"Dude, even I've done her."

"That's disgusting."

"You're telling me. She seriously stuffs her bra. I'm still waiting for the test results on how many STDs I contracted from that."

You both stared at him, shocked.

"…Somebody spiked the punch. And made hash brownies…okay, pretty much all the food was unsafe. Not my fault, I didn't know. First popular-people-party." He defended himself, weakly.

By the end of the conversation, you were all laughing about the girl. You felt mean in doing this, but it felt nice at the same time. She was one of the worst ones towards you, lately.

You noticed the way Nathan was looking at your friend as you all walked down the hall. Her boyfriend had honestly left her because she refused to abandon you. You were both trying to keep her mind off of the whole situation, but you were starting to wonder if Nathan had feelings of his own for her. You smiled slightly at the thought of this. He seemed more confident talking to you than her, as well. You knew.

You gave him a smile. It must have shown on your face that you'd figured it out, because he blushed and looked away.

"…Don't tell her…" he whispered, desperately.

"Your secret's safe with me." You beamed.

Your friend looked over her shoulder.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." You and Nathan responded in unison. She looked suspicious for a moment, but shrugged it off.

You sat down in your desk after lunch. This class wasn't too bad. Except for the fact that Savannah sat directly behind you.

You felt her poke something at your back. A note.

You opened it.

_Witch_

You smirked, somewhat angrily. What you did next was something you'd never expect yourself to do.

_I'd rather be a witch than a bitch. _

You wrote in response and dropped it back onto her desk. She read it and her eyes shot daggers at you.

You shrugged and turned back around.

Things were quiet for the rest of the day.

**~Good Friday; 2 days before Easter~**

_Smoke made everything look dark. It blinded you. It was hard to breathe, between the smoke and the heat in the room. Your vision blurred as your eyes started to water, defensively. _

_You burst through the door, the wood breaking away under your touch. _

_You called out his name, but the sound got trapped in your throat. _

_It was agony, but only for a split second. You remembered reading somewhere about your nerves dying off, causing you to feel no more pain, when this would happen. _

_Your already grey vision began to blacken. Embers popped and fizzed. _

"_Jack!" you finally managed to call out. _

You sat up, abruptly. You looked at the clock next to your bed. It was nearly noon. You had the day off of school.

You blinked a few times. Jack. Was that the boy in your past dreams? And, if so, why was he showing up? Where did you know him from? The human mind can't create faces. Everyone you see in a dream is someone you've seen while awake. So who was he? Surely you'd remember someone so…

You blushed. So striking.

The white hair definitely would have left an impression, even if you had just passed him on the street.

You frowned. Even if that was possible, you lived in a smaller town. You'd be bound to run into the boy again, sometime.

You tried to think of anywhere you may have known him from, but you couldn't place the strange, beautiful boy.

You shook your head.

_Stop it, [y/n], you're being ridiculous. _You mentally scolded yourself.

You father wasn't home. He still was working on the audit. April was home, though.

"Morning." You greeted her.

"Afternoon." She corrected you with a good-natured smile.

You looked to the clock. You'd been awake for nearly a half hour. This thought struck you as odd.

"Oh, wow. I've been up for a half hour…" you sighed. She looked at you oddly. You smiled, as if to say 'I'm fine.'

You poured yourself a coffee and sat down.

_Jack…_

You toyed with the name.

_Jackson, Jackie, Jackal, Jacko… _

You suppressed a sigh. You had homework this weekend. You decided to start it in an attempt to get your mind off of it. It worked.

**~Easter Saturday (is that the term?); 1 day before Easter~**

**A/N; Just before I start, I want to suggest some songs for you to listen to as you read this part. For the pleasant part of your dream, I'd recommend "Louder than Thunder" by The Devil Wears Prada (for obvious reasons), and for the…less pleasant part, since it's rather short, Mag's Fall- Repo! The Genetic Opera (click on the video that's 38 seconds long) (also for obvious reasons). I'd like to warn you about the gore and…um…well, I start to fidget uncomfortably until I stop trying to imagine the sight. Why did I do this?! I blame Repo. If anyone's seen it, this scene was inspired by Blind Mag's death (but I think I took it a little too far. I think even Terrence Zdunich would be disgusted by this). The reason for this is because, if I'm not completely wrong, this is the night Sandy died, and I wanted to try to represent this through your dream. **

Your dreams started out pleasant that night.

_The boy, of course, was there again. You were lying in the snow, together. It was odd that you enjoyed it, but it was nice, peaceful, even. You nearly forgot that these fluffy white puffs seemed to be what caused your mother's accident. _

"_I wish we could just live in this moment forever." You whispered, softly. The white-haired boy, you called him Jack, laughed lightly. _

"_Well, I guess time is the one thing I can't freeze." _

_You laughed along with him, happily. Snow landed in your [hair length] [hair colour] locks and all over your body. You snuggled into his chest as he put his arm around you. You felt sleepy, but you didn't dare fall asleep, in case this was all a dream. You didn't want to risk cutting it short by waking. You rolled back onto your back, reaching up over your shoulder to join your hand with his. He kissed your forehead. It wasn't the friendly kiss you'd expected, so much as a loving one. _

_You noticed the winter roses around you, poking up through the mystical powder, like the ones in the bouquet you'd received on Valentines' Day. You wondered momentarily if he was behind that. _

_You opened your mouth to speak, but were shocked into silence. As you looked up at Jack, you noticed your mother sitting beside the two of you. Your eyes welled with tears of joy. But that's when you noticed that she refused to look at you. The three of you rose to your face and your mother turned her back. She muttered protests every time you attempted to meet her face. _

_Finally, when you turned her around, you instantly wished you had never noticed her next to you. _

_Her face was bloodied and twisted into a grotesque shape. Her eyes were completely removed from their sockets and blood dripped from them like a morbid waterfall. Some of the skin around where her eyes had been was completely gone, exposing the bone beneath, gleaming under the moonlight, and other parts of the skin were emaciated and rotting. The stench wafted into your nostrils and made you feel even sicker than you did when she originally turned towards you. You noticed that her left arm was completely skinned except for the nerves surrounding her radius. Blood dripped off of that, staining the previously immaculate snow. _

_You fell backwards in shock. The tears in your eyes were no longer of happiness, but of fear. _

_You turned back to face Jack, but he backed away from you, looking just as shocked and afraid as you were. But he didn't fear your mother. _

_He feared you. _

"_Jack?" you reached out to him, but quickly pulled your hand back as a wall of fire surrounded you and engulfed the ground around you until they came out and licked at you. _

You awoke with a start. The world around you was pitch black, to your horror. You began to hyperventilate as you reached around your bedside table for a device, a lamp, anything that would emit light and chase the darkness away.

You found a flashlight. What it was doing beside your bed, you thought you'd never know, but you were thankful, none the less. Using it, you lead yourself to a light switch and kept yourself awake by reading a good book and listening to music for the rest of the night. You later ended up browsing YouTube when a particular song caught your eye that seemed to match your situation.

_The ship, it swayed__  
__Heave-ho, heave ho__  
__On the dark and stormy blue__  
__And I held tight to the captain´s might__  
__As he pulled up his trews___

_'You haven´t slept´__  
__Heave-ho, he said__  
__'In many suns and moons´__  
__'Oh, I will sleep when we reach shore__  
__And pray we get there soon´___

_He said, 'Now hush, love__  
__Here´s your gown__  
__There´s the bed__  
__Lanterns down´__  
__But I don´t want to go to sleep__  
__In all my dreams I drown___

_The captain howled__  
__Heave-ho, heave-ho__  
__And tied me up with sheets__  
__'A storm is brewing in the South,__  
__It´s time you go to sleep´___

_His berth, it rocked__  
__Heave-ho, heave-ho__  
__The ocean gnashed and moaned__  
__Like Jonah, we´ll be swallowed whole__  
__And spat back teeth and bones___

_He said, 'Now hush, love__  
__Here´s your gown__  
__There´s the bed__  
__Lanterns down´__  
__But I don´t want to go to sleep__  
__In all my dreams I drown___

_'Captain, Captain__  
__I will do your chores__  
__I will warm your cot at night__  
__And mop your cabin floors__  
__Scold me, hold me__  
__I´ll be yours to keep__  
__The only thing I beg of you__  
__Don´t make me go to sleep´___

_The sky, it flashed__  
__Heave-ho, heave-ho__  
__His pillow dulled the brink__  
__The curtains ran between my legs__  
__As we began to sink___

_I closed my eyes__  
__Heave-ho, heave-ho__  
__As the ship was rent and felled__  
__Eddies in the water headed__  
__To the mouth of Hell___

_'Hush, now, hush, love__  
__Here´s your gown__  
__There´s the bed__  
__Lanterns down´__  
__I´m begging you, please wake me up__  
__In all my dreams I..._

**A/N: Hope you guys like this, I enjoyed writing it and getting out my more…terrifying…urges and including one of my favourite songs. It's called "in all my dreams, I drown" from The Devil's Carnival. Happy Easter, you little ankle-biters!**


	8. Easter

**A/N: Who has two thumbs and actually had nightmares all night after writing last chapter? *Points at self* this girl. Yeah. I haven't had one for about a month so I guess it was a coincidence, I just found it kinda strange. So if there are any weird slip ups in this, it's because I got about a collective hour of sleep from 2am to 9am (that's when a car outside my bedroom window's alarm went off and I couldn't get back to sleep). On a completely unrelated topic, anyone know Pitch's current location? *Sits down and sharpens knives in a corner***

**And sorry this is late. Things have all been popping up and making me busy lately. My nephew was born Monday :) then the busiest week of my life started…  
But, stay tuned folks, you don't wanna move, folks! 'Cause there's more excitement coming! (Sorry. Watching **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera**_** as I write this (so if I end up writing another horror-esque nightmare (haven't decided whether or not to include a nightmare, here. Probably not, but just in case), you'll know why. It's not really horror, but it's…something.)**

You blinked upon waking. That boy had to be real. You knew he had to be. You wanted to meet him in person. Maybe that would stop the dreams.

You looked to see what woke you. Your father stood over you. He didn't work today; Easter Sunday. You closed your eyes and moaned, not wanting to wake up.

"[Nickname], you should be getting ready. You have to be there for the family thing. Cousin Amber is looking forward to your help with the egg hunt."

Your eyes snapped back open. How had you forgotten? You'd been helping your little cousins look for eggs every year since you'd stopped believing (which was around age 5 or 6, when your curiosity got the better of you and you asked your parents).

Luckily, you'd picked out your outfit the night before in case this happened (it typically did on holidays). It wasn't too fancy, but it was nice enough. You still looked underdressed next to your father and stepmother, who both wore dress pants and shirts. But they also didn't have to run around with little kids or look for eggs.

You were the oldest of your cousins and the adults still seemed to see you as a kid, but you didn't mind. The adults in your family were boring and snooty, anyway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

You stepped out of the car and into the sunshine, smiling at the warmth of that day. You'd been sceptical that it would be warm enough for the egg hunt, since it was cold the day before, but alas, it was lovely.

"[Y/n]!"

You heard a girlish shout and turned to face it. You grinned when you realized it was Amber and Sophie, your youngest cousins, with Amber being 5 and Sophie being about 2, the long drive all the way to Burgess, where your family was originally from, their childish demeanors still managed to bring you happiness.

"Hey kiddos, where's Jamie and the others?"

"Egg hunt, they told us to bring you when you getted here." Amber responded. Her voice was still that adorable toddler voice and her grammar wasn't the best, but it was adorable.

You still knew the city rather well, having lived there until you were about 10, especially this neighbourhood. As you walked down the street, you couldn't help but notice how disappointed some of the kids walking in your direction looked. A wider girl with brown hair in a pink dress caught your eye. She was walking with a group of other kids, all of which were shorter than her. Two boys, of African descent, who looked like twins. A small boy with blonde hair and glasses. A brown-haired girl with a green toque.

"Are you guys going to the egg hunt?"

You nodded with a smile.

"Don't waste your time."

You kept walking, despite this. As you did so, you noticed your oldest cousin, Jamie, walking towards you.

"Hey, [y/n], you made it." He smiled sadly.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"The Easter Bunny didn't come this year…it's weird; I saw him a few days ago!"

"What do you mean you saw him?"

"Him, Santa, the Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. They were all in my room. But they were acting weird, like someone else was there."

"Do you know why they were there?" you asked. Of course you didn't believe him, but you wanted him to keep believing for as long as he could, since you were so young when you gave up your belief.

"No, everyone thinks it was a dream, but you remember, don't you, Soph?"

Sophie, who you were now carrying, nodded.

"Well, let's see about that egg hunt. Maybe he just hid them really well, this year." You smiled, hopefully.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A girl, clearly British, was saying that exact same thing as you just had by the time you got there.

"There's nothing here." Someone else pouted.

"…I can't believe it. There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny."

Your heart broke at this comment. She was so young, so precious. But you were distracted just seconds later.

The white haired boy.

You saw him out of the corner of your eye. Your heart sunk upon noticing what he was doing. He was some kind of psycho.

He was protesting to people who weren't there, shying away from actions that weren't happening.

That's when he flew away.

Literally.

_He was fucking flying. _

Your eyes widened.

"Um, why don't we head back?" you managed.

Jamie nodded and you carried Amber on your back piggy-back style and Sophie in your arms all the way back to his home.


	9. Crossroads

**You guys are gonna wanna strangle me right now for not updating, I know, and I'm really sorry! I've been getting a lot of help for math, and I've been stressed out over some…personal issues, but because of these things, I've been under too much stress to handle and still write (plus something I'd rather not share with you guys), but I'm going to try to find the time. **

You lay awake that night. You were staying in Burgess for the night- the Easter celebrations went on longer than planned. Your thoughts were on the odd white-haired boy.

It wasn't anywhere near possible. You'd been sleeping for a lot of the drive and had still been drowsy, that had to be it. There was no conceivable way for the boy to fly away.

He didn't really exist.

The thought in itself was all too confusing. This was hell.

You knew he had to, but you knew you couldn't have really seen him.

You groaned and pushed your face into the pillow, then realizing your older cousin, who you were sharing the bed with, stirring from your movement. You didn't want to wake anyone, so, carefully; you pulled yourself from the bed and manoeuvred yourself through the darkness of the room. There were 4 of you in that room, since a lot of your family had gotten drunk and couldn't drive home.

You stood awkwardly in the hall. You didn't want to wake anyone across the hall, either. You eventually decided on the living room.

You stopped outside Jamie's door, hearing him speak.

"Okay, look. You and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads."

You quietly pressed your ear against the door.

"So, here's what's gonna happen. If it _wasn't _a dream, and if you _are _real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now."

You blinked. You knew he still believed in that fairy tale stuff. You didn't want him to give it up. You started to panic, still managing not to make any noise.

You heard a floorboard creak. You lifted your head, muffling the sounds of what Jamie said next.

"Just me."

You heard your aunt from down the hall.

"What are you doing up?" she stage-whispered.

"Couldn't sleep." You responded in the same hushed tone.

"New place?" she asked, a slight smile creeping into her voice. You nodded.

You heard shouting from inside your cousin's room. You pressed your hear back up against the door, you aunt mirroring the movement.

"Jamie? Who are you talking to?" she asked, her smile still evident.

"Um…"

He hesitated.

"Jack Frost?" he almost sounded unsure. You blinked.

"Okay." She laughed.


End file.
